


Ink on Skin

by brybrykcov



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tattooed!Cas, Tattoos, tattooed!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brybrykcov/pseuds/brybrykcov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has fallen in love with tattoos and promises Dean a new surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink on Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya like it! I just felt like writing fluff omg
> 
> also, I'm on tumblr at teamfreehello.tumblr.com

Cas had taken to tattoos ever since he found out about Dean's secret one. It wasn't anything extravagant, just Mary's name with a small pair of angel wings that guarded the edges of the word. Cas had been only the second person to see it, right after the tattoo artist, and he had become infatuated with it. Both men had, of course, their anti-possession tattoos but to Cas there was so much more to ink on skin than protecting the flesh.  

And although Dean claimed that the tattoo had been a "spur of the moment" sort of thing, Cas knew he'd been planning it for awhile. He could see the care and thought that went in to planning Dean's small addition to the rib cage through every line and curve. Castiel began to gain a new understanding and love for these small memories sewn into the skin. Everyday he would join a very reluctant Dean in the library and sit down to study. However, he would become very distracted by the shirtless Dean. ("Why wear a shirt at home?!" Dean would continually exclaim.) Castiel would find himself suddenly tracing the black ink and Dean giggling every time he reached the tip of the last wing only to start again to retrace his lines. 

One afternoon, Dean couldn't find Cas or Sam any where. The two had simply disappeared after breakfast. He called them both several times but neither his brother nor his boyfriend (oh god what a sap) had responded. Eventually, ending up empty handed, Dean had retired to the TV room with a sandwich and a coke. (He'd been trying to stop drinking as much per Cas's request). Soon after he had finished his lunch, Dean fell asleep, Dateline softly lulling him in the background. 

He slept for an hour peacefully before the slamming bunker door awoke him and he rushed to the front, desperate for some human contact.

"Cas, babe? Where ya been?" He questioned. Castiel was practically beaming as Dean placed a soft kiss on to his cheek. Cas pulled him in for a real kiss before Dean's lips even left Cas's skin. Dean pulled away, shocked, wondering why Castiel was in such a good mood. 

"I've been out with Sam. I brought you a surprise...but you can't have it yet," Castiel was almost skipping to the kitchen as he taunted Dean with his words. Dean followed closely on his heels, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist when the former angel reached the fridge. 

"Why can't I have it yet? I mean I'm sure we could work out some...other...arrangement..." Dean murmured into Castiel's neck. Cas leaned back into the contact but Dean was quite disappointed when he only shook his head and went back to digging in the fridge. 

"He really wants to show you, Dean, but it's not ready," Sam announced, parading into the kitchen unannounced. Dean rolled his eyes but silently promised himself that he wouldn't pester Cas until he was ready. 

A week came and went and Castiel finally was going to show Dean his surprise. Dean was practically bouncing off his chair as Cas slowly removed his blindfold. 

"Hurry up, Cas! Before I turn 80 please!" 

Dean could practically feel the bitchface that Cas had most definitely learned from Sam, through the blindfold. When the piece of cloth was removed, the only things he saw were his boyfriend's eyes. 

"Cas? Do you understand the meaning of gift?" 

Castiel nodded, laughing, and pointed at his forearm. Dean's gaze followed Cas's movements until he saw what was definitely a surprise. Carefully and perfectly inked into Cas's thick flesh was "Ramble On" in a thick and flowy font. It covered the inside of his wrist almost completely. Dean broke into a grin as he glanced at Cas for permission to touch it. Castiel nodded in approval, guiding Dean's hand to his own skin.  Dean traced the words like he had seen Cas so often do to him. 

"I got it for you, you know. I know it's your favorite song and the lyrics mean so much to me I don't know...I just..." Castiel sighed with happiness as he watched Dean. 

"I love it, Cas. And I love you," 

"Love you too," 


End file.
